Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS), also known as the Confederacy, the Separatist Confederacy, the New Order, the''' pro-secessionists', colloquially as '''Separatists' or Seps for short, nicknamed the Sepies and lesser known as the Separatist Alliance, was the government and separatist movement publicly led by Count Dooku, a.k.a. Darth Tyranus , (and secretly led by Darth Sidious until the time of his death in 1415) formed by various planetary and sectorial governments, as well as some mega-corporations, that declared intentions to leave the Galactic Republic , refusing to comply with its excessive taxation and corruption in the Senate during the Separatist Crisis . It is one of the major forces in the Axis of Empires as well as a important founder of the Axis itself. History During the Clone Wars The Confederacy marshaled armed forces to its cause, to be eventually used to topple the Republic and take the capital planet of Coruscant. The Trade Federation, commanded by the Republic to downsize its Droid Army after the Naboo incident, instead expanded its forces in secret, adding its battle droids to the Separatist arsenal steadily growing with input from other factions, such as the Techno Union. Foundries on Geonosis, Hypori, and elsewhere created countless billions of battle droids ready to fight for the Separatist cause, all while Dooku continued to recruit more star systems to his cause.However, the CIS would soon lose the advantage of surprise when Obi-Wan Kenobi , having tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett from Kamino to Geonosis, managed to send a message to Anakin Skywalker and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, betraying the Confederate presence on Geonosis. In the middle of sending the message, he was attacked by a droideka, prompting Anakin and Padmé Amidala to go and rescue him. Arriving on Geonosis, both of them ended up getting captured in one of the massive Geonosis droid foundries, and were sentenced to death in an arena. However, in the middle of the executions, Mace Windu and an army of Jedi turned up, and engaged in the Battle of Geonosis with Geonosians and battle droids. Unfortunately, the sheer number of droids proved overwhelming, and soon only about a dozen Jedi remained. Fortunately for the Jedi, Master Yoda soon arrived with a cavalry of LAAT/i gunships, rescuing the Jedi. Republic forces struck all over Geonosis, and the Clone Wars began. The CIS was pushed off Geonosis, but it was ultimately inconsequential.For the next three years, the Republic and CIS would be engaged in a brutal war, with many dying on both sides. Unbeknownst to all, the war was merely all part of a plan by Darth Sidious to bring about his ultimate goal: domination of the galaxy by the Sith. For the first half of the war, the Confederacy was doing well,capturing many planets, despite losses on Muunilinst and Dac . However, the tables turned and it began to suffer a series of defeats, which led to the Outer Rim Sieges . The Confederacy was responsible for some atrocities during the war, particularly by General Grievous. Throughout the war, the Confederacy attempted to gain the advantage using superweapons, such as the Dark Reaper and the Malevolence ion pulse cannons .During the war, there were many heroes on the side of the Confederacy, including Sev'rance Tann , Durge , and Asajj Ventress , and General Grievous many of whom were driven by hatred of the Republic or the Jedi. At around the midpoint of the war, Grievous initiated Operation Durge's Lance , a campaign which spearhead into the Inner Rim, leading to a string of Confederate victories, including the conquest of Duro . At this point, many were certain that CIS victory was inevitable. However, soon the Republic began going on the offensive, winning battles at Bomis Koori IV , Boz Pity , and others. With the death and loss of Confederate heroes Durge and Asajj Ventress, the Confederacy began to lose the advantage. The Republic began laying siege to what Palpatine called a Triad of Evil: Felucia , Mygeeto , and Saleucami , and the Separatist council was forced to keep on the move. However, the Confederacy still had plenty of fight left, as it began launching assaults on Kashyyyk and other worlds. This culminated when Grievous led a massive assault on Coruscant to capture the Supreme Chancellor. However, Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy, was captured, and despite many losses, the Republic did inflict more damage on the Separatists, making the assault useless. During the First Mutlivierse War Deformation/Reunification Reformation Main Article: Sylvanas Windrunner's Confederacy of Independent Systems Government Sepistist Council (1411 to 1414 N.E) The Confederacy had a single Head of State, and beneath him was the Separatist Council. The official leader of the Confederacy was a former Jedi Master named Count Dooku, who was also Darth Tyranus, Darth Sidious's second known apprentice. Operating between the Head of State and the Separatist Council was the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, General Grievous who had no direct power over government but assumed command should the Head of State be incapacitated. If both Dooku and Grievous are incapacitated then Nute Gunray would take over as Head of State, being the head of Council (leading member to finance the war). Operating alongside the council was the Separatist Parliament who dealt with diplomatic and civilian issues. However, the real power behind the Confederacy was the Sith Lord Sidious, though few knew, such as Tyranus, that he had control. The Separatist Council consisted of ten leaders. Each leader had his or her own people who followed his/her decisions. The Separatist Council consisted of : Nute Gunray—Viceroy of the Trade FederationRune Haako—Settlement Officer of the Trade FederationRute Gunnay—Aide to Nute GunrayPoggle the Lesser—Archduke of GeonosisSun Fac—Chief Lieutenant to Poggle the LesserPoggle the Lesser's aidesTamborBoomHeadshotWat Tambor, Skakoan Foreman of the Techno UnionWat Tambor—Foreman of the Techno Union, Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop, and Senator of SkakoTechno Union scientistSkakoan legal deputies—Aides and Staff of TamborSan Hill—Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking ClanBanking Clan RepresentativeLo Vapeet—Vice-Chair of Communications of the InterGalactic Banking ClanShu Mai—Presidente of the Commerce GuildCat Miin—Aide of Shu MaiPassel Argente—Senator of Kooriva and Magistrate of the Corporate AllianceDenaria Kee—Associate Planetary Representative of KoorivaPassel Argente's uncleOro DassynePo Nudo—Senator of Ando and Leader of the Hyper-Communications CartelAqualish AideShi'ido AideTikkes—Senator of Dac and later the Quarren Isolation LeagueB'olba—Associate Planetary Representative of Dac and later the Quarren Isolation LeagueTracton—Aide to TikkesRogwa Wodrata—Senator of Alliga and the Phelleem sectorThe Most High Queen of Zygerria Miraj Scintel—Queen of ZygerriaAtai Molec—Prime Minister of Zygerria and the Captain of the Guard to Miraj ScintelThese individuals represented eight independent galactic governments, that made up the Confederacy, including the Trade Federation, Techno Union, InterGalactic Banking Clan, Geonosian Industries, Commerce Guild, Corporate Alliance, Hyper-Communications Cartel and the Quarren Isolation League. Eight worlds (all the origins of the leading species), were the capitals of the eight separatist governments, including Neimoidia, Skako, Muunilinst, Geonosis, Castell, Kooriva, Ando and Dac. Although the governments were affiliated with each other into one galactic government against the Galactic Republic, each had played their own part in the Separatist Crisis from 1409 to 1411 and the Clone Wars that followed, from 1411 to 2359. Republic Senators who joined the cause: Toonbuck Toora—Senator of Sy MyrthSy Myrthian Aide—Associate Planetary Representative of Sy MyrthBaron Rush Clovis—Senator of Scipio and the InterGalactic Banking ClanNix Card—Associate Planetary Representative of the InterGalactic Banking ClanMak Plain—Associate Planetary Representative of the InterGalactic Banking Clan]Prince Tal Merrik—Senator of KalevalaLott Dod—Senator of Neimoidia and the Trade FederationMik Regrap—Associate Planetary Representative of Neimoidia and the Trade Federation and a Trade BaronFinancial Officer—Associate Planetary Representative of Neimoidia and the Trade Federation]] and a Trade BaronBeolars Bribbs—President of the Sullustan Council, CEO of SoroSuub Corporation and Senator of SullustNavi—Senator of ThustraMoje—Associate Planetary Representative of ThustraVien'sai'Malloc—Senator of Devaron SpaceCorlissi Ludar—Senator of Sluis Van and the Sluis sectorDodra F'ass—Senator of Clak'dor VII and the Mayagil sectorRodd—Senator of Fondor and the Tapani sectorEsu Rotsino—Senator of Abrion Major and the Abrion sectorDaggibus Scoritoles—Senator of Yag'Dhul and the Givin DomainTyreca Bremack—Senator of Agamar and the Lahara sectorZurros—Senator of FalleenWuja Wojaine—Senator of Almanian sectorOnaconda Farr—Senator of Rodia (Briefly allied to the Confederacy)Lolo Purs—Aide of Farr and Associate Planetary Representative of RodiaGume Saam—Senator of Tibrin (Affiliated with the Confederacy)Waks Trode—Associate Planetary Representative of TibrinHavriso Looruya— Senator of Yir TangeeSilvu Donte— Senator of RiflorMousul— Senator of AnsionUnidentified SenatorVientoBezz Drexx (Received bribes from the Separatists)Ronet Coorr (Received bribes from the Separatists)The senators of the Separatist Parliament included:Voe AtellBy BlussMina Bonteri—Senator of OnderonLux Bonteri—Senator of Onderon after his mother's death (Briefly)Amita FontiKerch KushiBec LawisePunn RimbaudOther members of power included: Karina the Great—Geonosian QueenAlaric—Sephi King of ThustraAdo Eemon—Ruler of Caramm VCandobar Inglet—Khedive of the Sluis sector and Sluis VanBelo Tusus—Ruler of OrtoPre Vizsla—Governor of Concordia, leader of the Death Watch.Jolluc—Maujasi Leader of the Mauja clansLorca Oviedo—Director of Oviedo EngineeringDaragi Hoba—First Minister of AndoRankwin Fopow—Prime Oligarch of the Cadinth OligarchyEleven Elders of the People—Ruling Council of EmberleneFive Families of Cestus CyberneticsDebbikin the Young; research (male Human)Debbikin the ElderLady Por'Ten; energy (female Human)Lord Por'TenKefka; manufacturing (male humanoid)Llitishi; sales and marketing (male Wroonian)Caiza Quill; mining (male X'Ting)Hadocrassk—Speaker-Above-All of TrandoshaThe MorgukaiUnger Gout—Warlord of KhormKing Kikipi—Ruler of Toong'lTopas dosLa—Overliege of UkioPilester Binalie—Owner of Spaarti CreationsAlto Stratus—Leader of the Jabiimi NationalistsPrince Yojan—Heir of the Throne of the Simocadia royal familyTarin (Human)—Head of Czerka factory who was creating the FEX-M3 nerve gas grenadeGotal Assembly for SeparationIndependent Provisional Government of RendiliIn terms of government branches, Count Dooku, as Head of State, served as the Executive Branch (aided by the members of the Separatist Council), with Grievous serving as his second should he fall in battle or otherwise. The Legislative branch was the Separatist Council (which also served in an executive function assiting the Head of State) and the Separatist Parliament. The Judicial branch was in session only once: Poggle the Lesser tried Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker on Geonosis, eventually sentencing them to an execution. None of the court members or on-lookers were impartial, all of them wanting the pair dead. The Confederacy's main goal was to secede from the Republic and form a new government on grounds that the Republic had become too corrupt. The members of this organization were called "Separatists". Tensions between the Republic and the Separatists eventually led to the Clone Wars. President of the Confederacy and puppet state of the Empire of the Combine Race (1415 to 2359 N.E) after Palpatine's Death, the Combines (of which they are the one that assassinated him in the first place) quickly took control of the civilization replace in with a brutal, Totalitarian Police-State with little to no actually power to the Civilian Government/Corporate Government. This, had risen to Pro-Republic sympathy although the C.I.S controlled planets, many of which staged protest against the C.I.S Government, only to be brutally put down by the Police forces, C.I.S Military forces and Overwatch forces, in many ways, a another civil war may break out...But this time, within the C.I.S Members of the C.I.S (Civilizations) 1. The Trade Federation (1411 to 2359 N.E) 2. The InterGalatic Banking Clan (1411 to 2359 N.E) 3. The Independent System of Geonosis (1411 to 2359 N.E but it continued the war with the Republic) 4. The Commerce Guild (1411 to 2359 N.E) 5. The Techno Union (1411 to 2359 N.E but it joined with the I.S.G to continue the war with the Republic) 6. The Baktoid Armor Workshop (2330 to 2359 N.E but it joined with the I.S.G to continue the war with the Republic) 7. The Corporate Alliance (1411 to 2359 N.E) 8. The Hyper-Communications Cartel (1411 to 2359 N.E) 9. The Queendom of Zygerria (1411 to 1416 N.E, it was betratyed by the C.I.S and Combines) 10. The Quarren Isolation League (1411 to 2359 N.E but it joined with the I.S.G to continue the war with the Republic) and countless others 11. The Independent Planets (1711 to 2359, though it is from the Jui'uhi Universe, it was later joined the CIS to fight UAP) Well known C.I.S Leaders/people Viceroy Nute Gunray- the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, he was also the Second and last President of the Confederacy afther Death Sidious death in 1415 N.E, he became well known as the Neimoidian who reunited the C.I.S with the Republic Chairmen San Hill- the Chairmen of the InterGalatic Banking Clan, it's unknown what he did during the First Multiverse War Archduke Poggle the Lesser- the leader of Geonosis, it's unknown what he did during the First Multiverse War President Shu Mai- leader of the Commerce Guild, it's unknown what she did during the First Multiverse War Foremen Wat Tambor-Foreman of the Techno Union, Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop, and Senator of Skako , Passel Argente -Senator of Kooriva and Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, it's unknown what he did during the First Multiverse War Po Nudo - Senator of Ando and Leader of the Hyper-Communications Cartel, it's unknown what he did during the First Multiverse War High Queen Miraj Scintel - Queen of Zygerria until her death in 1413 N.E Prime Minister Atai - Prime Minister of Zygerria and the former Captain of the Guard to Miraj Scintel until he was betratyed by the Axis in 1416 N.E, he was later killed by combine forces in 1416 N.E Tikkes - Senator of Dac and later the Quarren Isolation League, Rogwa Wodrata - Senator of Alliga and the Phelleem sector, he was killed by General Eomaler Fil Qiomarler in 1417 in serect Category:Factions Category:Axis Category:Separatists Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems